The Savior's Return
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Female Harry is Orochimaru. What if on the night of the attack on the Potters, Harriet Potter was sent back in time due to the magical backlash to the Elemental Countries, where she became known as Orochimaru. And what if the Horcrux was able to take over and commit horrible crimes while the real Orochimaru watched from her prison in her mind. And what if a divine being had enough


**The Savior's Return**

Summary: Female Harry is Orochimaru. What if on the night of the attack on the Potters, Harriet Potter was sent back in time due to the magical backlash to the Elemental Countries, where she became known as Orochimaru. And what if the Horcrux was able to take over and commit horrible crimes while the real Orochimaru watched from her prison in her mind. And what if a divine being had enough and decided to do something about it.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning and the End**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not.

AN: This story starts just before Naruto returns to Konoha with Jiraiya. Pairings are already decided and there is no changing them.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

"Hey dobe," Sasuke Uchiha sneered as soon as he had laid eyes on his once best friend, whom he tried to kill about three years ago.

Naruto Uzumaki could not help, but stare at Sasuke, before he snapped out of it and exclaimed loudly, "This time, teme, I am going to beat the crap out of you for making Sakura cry like that and then I am going to drag your sorry ass back to Konoha!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to insult Naruto again, but Orochimaru interrupted him, "Just shut up, Uchiha, we are not here to start a fight."

Sasuke spun around angrily and all but yelled at Orochimaru, "How dare…"

Sasuke never got to finish that sentence as Kabuto Yakushi appeared behind Sasuke and knocked him out. Orochimaru turned back to Naruto and told him, "Uzumaki, tie your friend up and seal is Chakra away and take him back to Konoha."

Meanwhile, Jiraiya was standing in the background slightly behind Naruto, studying his former best friend and teammate. Jiraiya noted that Orochimaru's Chakra did not have its usual dark tainted feel to it that Orochimaru grew up with. Instead, it felt free, light, clean, and pure. As he continued to study Orochimaru, he began to noticed how much more feminine looking and younger looking he was, even though, it seems that he is a bit on the thin side. Jiraiya had heard through his spy network about a month or so ago that Orochimaru had a huge battle with a masked man and came out as the winner, even with his grave injures. He is not surprised that Orochimaru is out and about even after a month as Kabuto is a great medic.

"Jiraiya," Orochimaru called out to him. Jiraiya could see that there was sadness and a tired look in his usual dead cold eyes. Something huge must of happened, to cause this level of change.

"Orochimaru, why are you here?" Jiraiya asked as he was curious and wary.

Orochimaru sighed tiredly as she stated, "I just want to talk with you. I need to explain some things that recently happened. I don't want to fight you."

"Fine. Gaki, stay here," Jiraiya ordered as he followed Orochimaru to the other side of the clearing.

**(Scene Break)**

Jiraiya summoned Ma and Pa from the toad clan, to go into Sage Mode to see if Orochimaru was telling the truth and to his shock, Orochimaru told nothing but the truth. Orochimaru told her former teammate and best friend how she was locked away inside her mind by a soul fragment called Tom Riddle and how she was forced to watch every horrible act that he did in her body. And how that she would constantly fight him for control over her body, but lost every time. Orochimaru almost caused him to have a major heart attack and stroke at the same time, when she had informed him that she was a she and not a he. She told him that Shinigami –Sama had visited her about several months ago and freed her from her prison and how the being told her that she had traveled back in time due to the attack that caused all of this mess. According to the death god, she is supposed to be the age of fourteen going onto fifteen, instead of being fifty some years old. The death god gave back her original body and de-aged her until she was around the age of twenty-one. She even told her about Obito and how she had to kill him as he was beyond help and the death god ordered it to be done. Orochimaru even told him to look for his first students in Rain Country and help them out.

After Ma and Pa went back to their homes to get as drunk as possible from the amount of shocks and surprises that went through their bodies from the information. Jiraiya felt like he had aged about ten years from what he had learned. He glanced at his friend, not knowing what to think. He finally asked the most important question of them all, "What are you planning to do now?"

Orochimaru leaned back against the tree and answered, "I'm going back to where this mess had all started with Kabuto. Its for the best, I believe, since with all of what has been done, people would not trust me and would try and kill me whenever they have a chance for revenge, if I stayed. Besides, I want to make Tom pay for ruining not only life, but all of those lives here that was affected."

Jiraiya nodded as he understood what she was saying. It was for sure the best thing to do. Suddenly, he was pulled out of his thoughts when there was a small scroll in front of him. Jiraiya asked as he took it from Orochimaru, "What's this?"

"This is a storage scroll. It contains information and evidence against Danzo and his ROOT organization as well as information about the Akatsuki, the body of Obito, locations of my bases, and two letters, one for Tsunade and one for Anko. Explain what I have told you to them two first before handing them the letters." Orochimaru explained.

"Thanks," Jiraiya said, before putting the scroll away for safe keeping and then he rummaged through his pockets before pulling out another small scroll and handing it to her. "This is a small summoning scroll of the Toad Contract, while you can't use it to summon toads; it is used as a portal for the toads to travel between their realm and this one. And through the toads, I can travel to wherever you are located."

"Thank you," And she meant that with her whole being. Orochimaru sealed the scroll away, so it would stay safe.

As she stood up, ready to leave, she was suddenly pulled into a huge bear hug by Jiraiya. He put his face at the base of her neck, and he said just loud enough for her to only hear, "I missed you so much. Despite what I had said in the past, I never gave up hope for you to come back."

Orochimaru wrapped her arms around Jiraiya and squeezed back before letting go. She said, "I will miss you, my friend. And I hope that I can see you again."

Jiraiya let Orochimaru go and watched her and Kabuto disappear from the clearing as he silently wished her luck. Even though, she had bind her breasts, he could feel that they were a pretty good size. Hmm, maybe he could get her to model for one of his up and coming books. Turning to Naruto, he called out, "Grab the Uchiha brat and lets get back to Konoha!"

**(Scene Break)**

A week later in the Hokage Tower…

Jiraiya was sitting on the ground, holding both Tsunade and Anko as they cried their hearts out. It first came as a shock when Jiraiya told them what he had learned about Orochimaru. It was after reading their letters that they broke down. One cried for her teammate and friend. The other cried for her mentor and parent.

After a long while, Tsunade stopped crying and said, "I will have to inform the Council of this."

With that, Tsunade began to prepare for a very long and frustrating meeting with the Council. Tsunade knew that after the meeting is over with, she is going to drown herself in sake.

**AN: I hope that you all like this new story. It just literally popped into my head. Pairings are already decided. I want you readers to guess what that pairing is. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a wonderful day, everyone.**


End file.
